Faith Manages
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Shepard and his team get a lot of help from a SI and turns out a love interest begins to bloom between Joker, the SI and another character...he helps the galaxy prepare for the Reapers...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of the other games or movie used in this story or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Only thing I own is the SI.

I've always been told I can be more moody than a pregnant woman could ever get. And maybe it has something to do with my sign or whatever; it's there.

I was born on New Years Eve in the early eighties. and growing up I was a curious kid and when it came to certain items I was curious about, I wound up taking the bloody thing apart with a screwdriver to see what was inside it, or what made it tick.

Now I'm 27, brown eyes, no glasses or contacts, weight, 201 15% muscle increase throughout my body in a lithe kind of way. I'm 6'2, large frame medium muscular definition with a combination skin tone. My only distinguishing marks or features would be three tatts: On my left shoulder Neo Conker and Taz standing back to back. Some people count that as two separate tatts but not sure if I do. The Energizer bunny on my right shoulder.

Right: now I remember. The third tatt is on my left wrist and it's important to me. it helps me to remember as does the wallet I'm never giving up. It's just a date on it 1/20/86-6/19/2007 but it's important to me.

Sometimes my hair can look like a wolf's or untamed. I'm unbelievably horny and let's just say it's been a while.

I'm not into rabbit foods or diets unless the food actually has FLAVOR and TASTE!

I love the color of Crimson as it's like this blood red color that's sweet, I'm not that into Grey, I have different music tastes as I like to listen to people who have talent and that's a lot of artists. For my least; that's Country as i don't like it TOO Country. Reba, LeAnne...on the right song they sound more rock than country

I'm not picky when it comes to food: No...wait. Strike that: I can't STAND Calamari, but put a big ass bowl of Peking Duck, or Thick meaty ribs, Lasagna, Ziti or even Chili and I'll eat the entire thing by myself

Another thing that goes with that title of "Eating all by myself" is really good Jamaican grub...I don't do the curry stuff as that would be too hot.

Expletives...if that means swearing then just bloody say it and yes. basically my mouth is a combination of: Lisa Lampanelli, Margaret Cho, Wanda Sykes, Sophia Petrillo, Dorthory Zbornak, Ron White, Denis Leery, Chris Rock and Eddie Griffin combined and when I get in one of my moods. If you screwed up you'll know it as I'll give you that "oh you screwed up now" looks and then just start playing the violins.

I'm a smoker...and a drinker but went with cigars or blunt type cigars that are flavored during the day or after great mind-blowing sex.

As for drinking it's casual.

Rainy days: Sleeping in

My parents I never had a _deep_ relationship with them as I never knew my father as for my mom she let my younger brother just dominate her when it came to the bills. I don't have any...wait. Extended family means relatives huh? Three sets of extended relatives.

As for my attitude... Oh look A yacht sailing on by at high speed

My greatest fear is heights, being alone or abandoned. No reason or need to explain why.

I'm extremely skilled at gun battles and surviving fights, Bar fights, kicking ass, whuppin ass, Belching contests, farting contests, using telekinesis to manipulate ATM machines into coughing up free cash.

I was at the moment putting my gear into a really large duffle bag and wanted to be sure I could fit all of it in there. And then when I finished I was grabbing the cord to my Norelco when something happened and I just got electrocuted and then it was like I was being beamed out and into subspace and then just beamed in.

I was just looking around as it was night and when I saw it; I couldn't believe it

"Hooooolllllyyyyy SHIT!" I whispered as I knew where I was and I realized as I just headed for the rapid transport and took it to the market. I then went to the Volus as I saw him, I knew he _loved_ ancient Earth gear and hopefully I would be able to make his day and he would be able to make mine as well.

"Hey I got some stuff to sell and transfer into my bank account as I hope it's still active after being cryogenically frozen from 2012." I replied smiling as he nodded

"Mm…It should still be there Earth-Clan." He replied as I opened up the duffle bag and saw the gear

Then I pulled out a Bushido style Mushashi Dragon Fury Battle ready Katana as he just backed up and I knew that right there was expensive or one hell of a collector's item. I then pulled out another Mushashi designed and created katana with it's sheath on the counter

I then pulled out an unopened box of Windows 7 Ultimate edition and Windows XP Pro SP3. Set them on the counter with a .50 caliber Desert Eagle with three clips in front of him, then he saw me pull out a box of Johnnie Walker Blue Label, Gold Label and Black Label as I put the Blue Label back. Then I rummaged around some more and pulled out a BlackBerry cell kit with charger, an Xbox 360 Elite, A Playstation 2, a Nintendo Wii and two solid gold bars. I then set up the Laptop I was selling as he saw the date when it got to the desktop then he was looking at all of what I put up then I put on the counter a new 3 Terabyte hard drive…well it was new in my time, then I set out another Laptop in front of the Volus, a .50 caliber Desert Eagle with three clips in front of him, then he saw me pull out a box of Johnnie Walker Blue Label, Gold Label and Black Label as I put the Blue Label back. Then I rummaged around some more and pulled out a BlackBerry cell kit with charger, an Xbox 360 Elite, A Playstation 2, a Nintendo Wii and two solid gold bars. I then set up the Laptop

I then found the COA's for the Samurai Swords as he couldn't believe it


	2. Chapter 2

As the Volus was like trying to keep from fainting or having the Volus equivalent of a heart attack at what he was seeing… I knew his eyes were making like dollar signs and as he handed each item delicately and with care as if it was fine China. Yeah I knew he was also appraising each item and I was ignoring the looks of the people around me as I was looking out of place and I was…I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm 178 years into the future. I was brought out of my rambling thoughts as the Volus got my attention.

"Earth-Clan…I will gladly help you deposit two billion credits into your account." He replied and on a hunch, I suspected he was holding out on me so I baited him.

"Well…I could go to Delan and see what he would give me for this." I hinted

"Two point five billion is the highest I can go."

"Done and Done, Take four hundred grand for you as I know you know collectors that like that stuff and it's Bank of America." I replied as he called it up on his terminal and when I saw it; I entered my username and selected the state of where I was from and then hit login

I then answered the security question then put in the password to get to my account home page and see how much was in there and I knew I was 178 years into the future and it's 50 million and then I gave the Volus what he needed to transfer the money into the account… I couldn't believe how much interest my account racked up and then I remembered what I needed from him. I also hoped he had some or all of what I needed

"Okay this is what I'm going to need: M-8 Avenger, M-5 Phalanx, M-12 Locust x2, ML-77 Missile Launcher modified for rapid fire, M-22 Eviscerator, M-29 Incisor, Serrice 4 Omni tool, high level Kinetic barrier and armor called Terminus Armor." I replied as I had it charged to my account. Then when it was done, I slung my duffle bags over my shoulder and after I walked away, he was just dancing for joy

"I'm Rich! I'm Wealthy! I have more money to have my family living like kings!"

Wouldn't you dance for Joy if you just won the lottery or inherited a Royal Family's ransom like amount!

I went to a room at Chora's den and started to gear up in the armor following the directions and then when it was on; I then geared up and powered up the weapons holstering them and when that was done I attached and activated the kinetic barrier as I then walked out and took the helmet off to see a young Quarian in the hallway and I walked up to her.

"Tali." I called out as she looked at me

"Relax I'm non combatant towards you." I replied as she relaxed slightly

"If you went to Fist, you need to listen: He betrayed you. The Shadow Broker is NOT coming to this meeting. He does EVERYTHING from dry cleaning to lunch orders to even a coffee run through buffers or through agents. No one has ever met the Shadow Broker. Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker and he's very pissed off about it. He gave up your location to Saren and any minute now there should be hostiles running in." I replied as she exhaled at that

"I know, that no good Bosh'tet." I stated as she jerked her head back surprised I knew some of the Quarian Language and then I looked to my left to see them

"What the hell!"

"Ever heard the term Bodyguard?" I asked as they saw Tesla coil discharges from me and then I then fired a Pincer attack as the three of them got hit at the same time and I kept it up just as their screams were being heard and then I stopped as they just dropped to the floor _DEAD_

I…I had never taken a life before but I knew it had to be done to keep Tali alive and safe so when I saw Shepard getting there

"What the fuck took you so long to get here?" I shot out as they realized I knew Shepard

"I'm talking to ALL of you: Lieutenant Commander Shepard, Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212 stationed on Eden Prime, Urdnot Wrex from Tuchanka also a bounty hunter on the Broker's payroll. And C-Sec agent Garrus Vakarian one hell of a lethal sniper." I replied as they couldn't believe it

"Now how bout we all go to the Human Embassy have to deal with Ambassador Asshole maybe have to bitch slap him a few times to get him to listen to Tali's Evidence about Saren and Matriarch Benezia and then go to the Council and present it to watch you become the First Human Spectre." I stated as Shepard just gestured to follow as Tali and I walked up to her, I was walking behind Kaiden and he looked hot so I used my abilities to see the merch as he definitely had a hot ass; lightly hairy, real hairy hole and when we turned the corner I saw his pubes were more like an overgrown shrub. And saw he was packing some serious heat…I think.

So when we got there he started to whine

Then I blew a whistle and yelled out

"SHUT THE FLYING FUCK UP, SIT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING SORRY BUREAUCRATIC STANK ASS DOWN AND LISTEN FUCKING HARDER THAN YOU'VE LISTENED TO ANYTHING IN YOUR MISERABLE SORRY ASS MOTHER FUCKING LIFE FUCKFACE!"

He just sat down at that as Anderson was smiling at that

"Hit it Tal." I stated as she played the recording and the others were wondering about me as it's like they knew he's an asshole but yet me being the new guy on the block and yet it's like I know him well when I shouldn't

"Okay now that that's done…" I saw my Omni Tool receiving a download as I wondered what it was doing

"Why don't you guys go to the Council chambers see the three stooges and I'll meet you in the docking bay as I have a feeling by now that Shepard wants to know exactly who I am." I replied as I walked out.

I made my way back to the markets and found a company I liked; I bought it, renamed it Knight Industries and had it's logo replaced with that of a Chess Piece. I then linked my Omni Tool to the screens there and I found a letter from Tom Paris

_Hey man_

_You're definitely wondering how I know of your name or where you are but if you remember the Federation you know exactly HOW the crew of Voyager knows where you are_

And at that point I just chuckled dryly remembering who

"Braxton or his Lieutenant." I muttered

_Yeah so we're giving you everything: All our technology, blueprints, even ship designs from 2364 to 2410 as we even got Coaxial Warp and got it working fine without the bugs and the same for the Slipstream drive, I was also asked to tell you that you'll be getting some demonic help…that part I couldn't figure out but I think that you do and some help from brothers. I also restricted some images to your Omni Tool as well as they're for you._

_Also there's a document for you that's Clearance level ten only…_

_I'll be in touch_

_Tom_

I then grinned as I gave the order to start going over the gear I was uploading and to start building it and then I saw I had a Shipyard in the Nirvana system that wasn't like any other shipyard: it was organic and it could grow the ships to full size…I also knew I needed to talk to Anderson about securing an Alliance Military contract for Knight Industries being exclusive to the Alliance as it's main supplier for weapons, land or air vehicles, shuttles and ships. They knew I did NOT want the Shadow broker to get ANYTHING about this nor the Batarians. So the first thing was to change ALL of the consoles around as well as the databases and the OS itself. It was hours later as I was grabbing a sandwich from the replicators that were just brought online. And when I saw the clock it was after the databases were created and everything was there. I then bolted towards C-Sec and was able to get past them and get in the right elevator

"Alliance Docking bay 422." I replied and the lift ascended as I sighed at that. And when I got there, I saw Shepard talking with Anderson and Udina

"Captain, when I come back to the Citadel, I'd like to have a few moments of your time." I replied as he nodded at that and then as I looked at the _Normandy_…

I was floored and I had a feeling Shepard knew I wanted to run my hand on her hull as it was so much larger than it was on screen. And then we went inside and through Decon. And when I stepped onboard; it was amazing and I never saw Jeff looking at me but he could I had that look on my face that said "I'm home"

I then saw Jeff as I smirked as I walked up to Jeff

"I'm not asking this out of spite or malice but I have a feeling you've wanted to know what it would be like to walk normally without crutches or braces or having to worry about breaking your leg if you move in the wrong way…as doing it while sitting can get very boring very fast." I stated as he got what I was saying as he just grinned and laughed his ass off at that

"Can you take us to Nirvana?" I asked as he nodded then I met with Shepard as we were in medical

"Doc I need you to set up the gear to do an ARA and set it up so that Shepard can tell by different colors.." I replied as she nodded and when it was done I indicated to wait outside and then I looked at him

"My name's Joe and I'm 27…the LAST thing I remember before being transported 178 years I think into the future is I was unplugging my Norelco only to get electrocuted and that it was 2012. I don't know how I got here but I do know that someone whether it be the Protheans or some other spiritual deity decided that you need any and all help that you can get to save this galaxy from Saren and the real threat." Off of Shepard's look

"You were told to go to three places: Therum for Liara T'Soni, Benezia's daughter. Feros for the Geth invasion and then Noveria where Benezia is at." As he said nothing or gave anything away

"Noveria's a business world; but there is something there that you need to do. I don't know how bad the war is going to be but I do know that you're going to need every single race… As for my abilities I know I can shoot Lightning from my hands but I suspect it's evolved to include Ice and Fire. I also have a sneaking suspicion that if you were to draw blood the results will say that we're related and yet again I don't know how…but there it is. I was delayed while buying a company and changing the consoles there around to keep out the Shadow Broker. And we're going to need all the ships we can get as I want to tell you more but the Temporal Prime directive: it's basically a directive that says you gotta keep the fuck quiet about what you know about the environment you're in if you're from the future or from the past as it could have drastic consequences and change it as well. I'm sorry but…" I started as he looked to see the screen say I'm telling the truth from the entire time I started to now

"Please tell me they didn't make burgers illegal now or anything that I like?" as that made Shepard grin at that

And then we heard

"_Commander we're approaching the Nirvana system."_ Shepard looked at me

"It's an advanced shipyard that can organically grow the ships full size. I don't know how long it's going to take but…" I drifted as he nodded at that

"You know how everything's going to be?" he asked

"From 2183 then 2185 and then I think 2186…it's going to be a race against the clock now…and again in 2185 and then in 2186 but in 2186…I can't." I replied as he nodded then we headed up to Joker's place as we saw it then we docked as we went over and when I saw the AIE there I uploaded the ship designs and then I saw them on screen

_Odyssey _class Starships

_White Star_ class attack ships,

_Victory_ class heavy destroyers,

_Warlock_ class advanced destroyers,

_Executor_ class super star destroyers,

_Intrepid_ class starships

_Halcyon_ class cruisers,

_Marathon_ class cruisers,

_UNSC Stalwart _class light frigates,

_Defiant _class,

_Prometheus, _

_Cerberus, _

_Hephaestus_

and _Phoenix_ class tactical cruisers,

_Galaxy_ class ships…

_Achilles_ class,

_Omega_ class destroyer,

_Sovereign_ class starships

_Noble_ and _Majestic_ class ships…

_Glorious Heritage class XMC Heavy Cruiser_

_Siege Perilous class destroyer type two_

_Siege Perilous class destroyer type one_

I then gave the order for all of them to be built, as many as possible and then the various runabouts and Delta Flyer type shuttles too and surprisingly the shuttles were the first to be completed along with the _Defiant_ class ships


	3. Chapter 3

"Shep…what's your first name?" I asked as he told me

"Nathan and I've been a starship brat my entire life." He replied as I nodded at that then I pulled out a knife and cut my hand making sure to drench it in blood then I handed it to him

"I have a feeling you want Chakwas to do that DNA test; here…I'll meet you in orbit of Therum" I replied as he nodded and I watched the _Normandy_ head out

I was just watching and getting an overlay of the progress going on and seeing it then I linked it up to my Omni Tool and when that was done I went over to the Flyer as I went onboard and made my way to the cockpit. I was looking over the interior and I couldn't believe that it's practically as I remember it! The replicator in the wall, Aft Starboard Hull Zone 2, The EPS manifold across from that area; a type two phaser next to the station by the window… there were four stations: Helm, Weapons, Operations and Engineering… I couldn't believe it that the shipyard was able to recreate the Tetraburnium alloy hull, retractable nacelles, parametallic hull plating, Unimatrix shielding and the Borg Inspired weapons array of Pulse phasers and photonic missiles. And then it hit me

"Computer." I replied as I heard the tone

"What is the Hull reinforced with? Kellanite or Duranium?" I asked

"_Duranium."_ I heard as I nodded at that then I wondered

"You have the pop out impulse engine thrusters?"

"_yes."_

I realized that the max capacity was between 4 to six people…and then I just sat down in the Pilot's chair and just looked at it all. I was overwhelmed; One moment I'm in 2012; unplugging my Norelco after finishing a shower and the next thing I know: I'm here in 2183: Everyone I ever knew, met, befriended and cared about was dead, buried and already ashes and hopefully the grave sites were not overrun to the point they couldn't be identified. I lowered my head as I just let out a ragged sigh. And then I just let the tears fall… I could see the faces of those I knew; and it hurt big time that they're long gone… then I sighed at that as I then accessed the restricted file and saw the locations of the grave sites come up even showing the COD's and the Cause of Death: All of it were Natural causes and that they were all survived by kids, kids, and more kids. I wanted to go to Earth to properly mourn and grieve for them but I knew it had to wait…Nazara needed to be stopped and so did Saren. I also knew that if I kept them in my thoughts that they weren't really gone or dead; and that I knew they could hear my thoughts. They felt the years pass but for me it was just like the tick of a clock. I was alone when I arrived on the Citadel…and yeah it was scary and I kept that secret. No one needed to know that I was scared when I first got there. I then spent two hours just crying over it.

I knew I needed to move on but it was tough…

"Computer…how long would it take the _Normandy_ to get to Therum using the Relays?"

"_Thirty six standard hours."_

I just chuckled dryly at that; In the game they'd make it be so much faster but the game was also Sandbox styled. And yet it's not.

I stayed there watching the ships being built as I called up the FTL list and I saw it.

Coaxial drive,

Slipstream drive,

Hyperspace Jump engines,

Quantum space jump engines

Hyperlight Jump engines…

I knew that Coaxial Drive would be fast as fuck, so would Slipstream Velocity. Hyperspace Jump engines would be faster than the relays but I wasn't sure how much. Quantumspace would be twice as fast as hyperspace maybe even four to five times faster in using the relays. Hyperlight Jump is just Location "A" to Destination "B" in the time it takes a guy to pull their fly down and pull out their cock to take a piss once engaged.

I then sighed as I turned around "Activate Auto navigation…seal the airlocks, release docking clamps and take us out." I replied as I saw we were heading out… I wasn't in the mood to pilot as I then leaned back

"Destination: Citadel, Hyperlight Jump engines." I replied as I just felt it powering up and I've never experienced it before so this should be fun…

"_Pilot has Jump command."_ Replied the _Flyer's _AIE

And then I sighed at that

"Jump." I whispered

_Outside the Flyer_

The ship was moving away as then it just vanished in a glow of light and then reappeared 200 meters from the _Ascension_ as he sighed at that

"Open a secured channel to Knight Industries; Com band Epsilon 2." I replied as I looked up and the screen changed showing a guy; dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a growing beard

"_Joe…man it's intense! We've already started upgrading the security systems throughout the building and we've even begun using the yards and the hidden construction bays to build the Flyers and Ruanbout type shuttles."_ I heard as I nodded at that and I could see he was just grinning his ass off and yet just totally thrilled about the gear

"_I can't believe it that none of it is based off of Prothean technology!"_

"Believe it…how's everything going?" I asked as he just looked at me

"_We should have everything ready by the time the Normandy comes back_." He replied as I nodded at that; I knew we needed to upgrade the _Normandy_...but I'll take what I can get done in the quickest amount of time: meaning Weapons, propulsion, shields, Transporter systems and the Armory. I knew that compared to the other weapons out there; Knight Industries was definitely cutting edge.

"Listen Brian…Have security on alert for Batarians or any militia sized strike force…as I don't want the Batarians or the Shadow Broker to know what I'm doing as it's none of their concern." I stated as he nodded at that

And then I found Captain Anderson's bio signs as I beamed him onboard and he looked around totally floored

"I wanted to talk to you in an area that was more private than where Udina can listen in." I replied as he took a seat at the Ops station and I took the engineering station

"What I'm about to say has to stay with you and with my brother; you met him and gave him the _Normandy_." As his eyes went wide

"Chakwas already did a DNA and a ARA on me as Shepard was there and it was set for Green being truth and red being a lie; everything I told him was the truth. I also decided to help him out on this mission as it's going to be a bitch." I replied as he nodded at that

"I bought a company and renamed it Knight Industries. I'd also like to talk about doing military contracts with the Alliance as our tech is more advanced than anything out and our tech is not Prothean based." I replied as his eyes widened looking around at it all

"Exactly: all of Knight Industries tech is 227 years more advanced than anything in the galaxy. Weapons, shields, propulsion, FTL engines that don't use the Relays, Hull materials, Communication systems, computer systems the whole shebang. I know this would give the Alliance a fundamental and massive shift in power in this galaxy…the shipyards in the Nirvana system are building the ships there. There are multiple defense grids in that area; Cloaked mines no more than a meter across set for Batarian IFF signatures… early warning system and by now the AIE's are fully awakened on their ships and fully sentient enough to know how to act." I replied as he just looked at me floored and then I called up the ship classes as he was looking at it

"This is the _Defiant_ class: similar to the _Normandy_: Five decks, cloaking device, but forward AND rear weapons, shields…" I then set it up to compare all Knight Industry ship classes to Alliance ship classes and he saw the differences on the matrix being displayed on screen

"My god…"

"All I'm asking for is a chance to prove myself as he knows that I'm needed here big time and soon the rest of his crew will know that." I replied as he was looking it all over then at me

"Joe Shepard… as of this date I hereby give you a commission in the Systems Alliance at the rank of Staff Sergeant…and clearance to captaincy any one of the ships you choose." Anderson replied as I shook his hand at that

And then the red alert tones sounded

"Sit rep." I replied as I heard

"_Batarian IFF transponder detected two carrier ships Hensa class."_ I heard as I sighed at that and Anderson couldn't believe it as he saw it on the screens

"That's a Hensa class cruiser all right." He whispered

"I take it they're locking onto me?"

"_Affirmative."_ As I nodded at that and I just relied on what I remember of battle and combat. Then I sighed

"Shields up, weapons hot…and General Broadcast." As I heard the tone

"Attention Batarian forces, this is Staff Sergeant Joe Sheppard Captain of the SSV _Delta Flyer_…you obviously know that you're in Citadel space…I'm also seeing your ships approaching me with weapons hot. _I_ haven't done anything to warrant this reaction." I replied and then I saw the image of the Batarian Commanding officer as I knew it was being recorded

"_YOU ARE PRODUCING TECHNOLOGY THAT IS MORE ADVANCED THAN WE ARE! THIS WE WILL NOT ALLOW TO CONTINUE!"_ he yelled out pissed as I looked at him

"Can you be specific? As I am not sure what you are talking about or accusing me of." I replied

"_YOUR COMPANY KNIGHT INDUSTRIES! YOU ARE PRODUCING WEAPONS AND TECHNOLOGY THAT IS MORE ADVANCED THAN ANYTHING OUT THERE! WE WILL NOT LET THIS CONTINUE OR GO ON ANY LONGER!"_ and as I looked at him; I just had enough of his ass as I sighed at that

"Well…I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not going to stop what I'm doing and if you don't like it file a protest with the Council…I'm sure they'll do the same thing that they did when we were settling in the Skyllian Verge…" and then the transmission ended just as my ship shook and I let it continue on

"Target the hostile weapons array…torpedoes full spread." I replied as they saw my ship fire multiple torpedoes and just hit both ships having them just floating on

I then saw how badly I damaged the two Batarian ships and I knew that they were bitching and moaning and in disbelief over ONE shuttlecraft managed to _FUCK UP_ TWO Hesna class cruisers! Leaving them without weapons, their engines at 40% capacity and their hull integrity at 30%...they smartly decided to leave as fast as they could.

And after I was heading out; I saw the _Normandy_ arriving as I couldn't believe it then realized

"Jeff…" I stated as I saw his image appear on my screen

"_We were worried about you; the Commander had a hunch that you know more than you're letting on."_ He replied as I just looked at him

"Clear me for docking." I replied as I took the controls and headed in at a slow speed then we docked at bay 422.

Shepard was then informed about a lot of Knight Industry personnel heading towards his ship but when he had the crew look for me Garrus reported in saying I went to the Presidium to take a walk.


	4. Chapter 4

So here I am on the Presidium…and I'm just looking at the water tanks as I'm gathering my thoughts and then I heard

"Penny for your thoughts and I knew it was Nathan as I looked at him and he looked at me

I just sighed as I put two fingers to his head and briefly linked our minds together as he was seeing how frazzled I was; how I was trying to get used to the fact that 2183 was actually REAL; that this was all REAL and that lead to him finding out about this being an entire game where I'm from. Learned everything about Halo and that universe; found out what would happen in 2185 and then again in the early days of 2186….and then he was seeing the images of my friends which lead to the revelation of more private pics from some of them, and then showing my family before I came here. I couldn't believe the immense pressure that I'm now under and…my brother is now under and he saw I'd never been in love… he was seeing it all as I wasn't hiding a DAMN thing. But we were interrupted when the conduit started to activate and we looked at it

"Oh no."

"No…it's not Saren…if I'm right it's Noble Team, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and two Irish brothers." I replied as then it activated and we heard eight male and one female grunts and groans as they landed then we walked over helping them up and Noble 6 didn't hold his weapon at me as I helped up Conner and Murphy McManus

I really couldn't believe it: I had the Saints' here on the Citadel

I then looked at the rest of Noble Team

"Noble 2." I replied as she looked at me wondering what I was going to ask her or do

"Please check your com gear for any UNSC type E band messages, distress or disaster messages…I'm surprised Reach wasn't classified as Bloody Arrow." I replied as she did and her eyes widened at that

"My God…"

"I also thought you and Noble should know. You guys were wondering HOW Reach was discovered…any of you familiar with UNSC _Iroquois_?" I asked as they nodded at that

"The Covenant attached a beacon onto that ship that neither the crew nor the Commanding officer knew about and so they tracked it all the way to Reach and that happened on July 18, 2552 and then on July 24…the Winter Contingency comes into play. I don't know of how many survivors were left as they did not want to glass the entire planet but one of them was named Lieutenant Wagner and he was able to get to Earth and arrive on 9/4 and tell them about Reach. It's going to get a little cramped so…" I then hit some buttons on my Omni Tool as we were beamed out of the Presidium and onto the _Delta Flyer_ onboard the _Normandy_ and yeah it really was a tight fit and yet we stepped out onto the hangar deck which luckily was empty

"I don't know why you Noble and you Johnson are here but with what we're going up against…we're going to need the baddest mother fuckers around and that's you seven as for the McManus brothers…Man… you know your way around weapons…and you got to stop with this sick obsession with the fucking rope." I stated as Murphy started to laugh at that

"Well what about his bloody Rambo knives?" Conner stated

"They're actually used…" I replied as he pouted at that

"I'm going to give you a crash course in new weapons…" I stated as I just rolled my eyes and then leaned my head up remembering "You know that every time they hear weapons or New weapons they get aroused and horny over them" I muttered then gestured as we headed for the firing range

We were there hearing a laughing Krogan as he saw me and then gave me an intense bear hug as I looked at Jorge and mouthed out "Help" as he got Wrex to let go of me as I sighed at that then stood up as they heard the sounds of bones cracking

"Thanks." I replied as Wrex was still smiling

"I can't WAIT to use this rifle in battle." He replied as he then headed out and then we were just going through the paces and then I put my hand on the wall and I felt vibrations as I realized

"Jeff, what's going on?" I asked

"_We just got hailed by one of the AI's from your shipyard…the Batarians are there and they're not having a good time but the AI's there are."_ He replied as I nodded at that then I looked at them and then I showed them what the reapers were like and when it was done

"That's why we need ships and technology that aren't reaper as everything in this galaxy is based on Reaper Technology the ships are just watered down Reaper tech…we build along the lines THEY require or desire and then when we get to our apex, they swoop in and harvest us every fifty thousand years." I replied as they exhaled at that

"So…we need any advantage we can get. The shipyard can grow the ships, Falcons, Pelicans, Longswords and Sabres faster than a normal construction team can take…" I replied and when we got there; we saw the screen activate as I saw them and I grinned

"Hey Balance what you up to?" I called out as the screen changed showing a dirty blonde colored AIE just grinning his ass off

"_Testing my weapons, it's like a goddamned turkey shoot here!"_ he replied as I smiled at that and I couldn't believe it but I was happy to see him, his class is the most powerful warship out there as his only equal would be the Executor class destroyer

"How are the rest of your brothers?" I asked as he grinned

"_They're fine and enjoying themselves!"_ and then he saw it as the screen split to show an African American male AIE

"_Joe…it is great to see you again."_ He replied as I nodded

"Great to see you too Achilles…I have a feeling you're about to tell me that they're going to try and escape." As he nodded

"I want all of their ships propulsion systems disabled…go through their records get confirmation that this fleet was sent by the Government and then they'll be taken to an Alliance prison." I replied

"Show me the status on the ships completed and the status of those still being constructed." I then asked a few minutes later seeing it.

I was surprised that the _Sovereign_ class was nearly completed and in the amount requested same with the _Intrepid, Prometheus, Hephaestus, Phoenix and Cerberus_ class ships… the _Defiant_ class, and _White Star_ classes were just eager to get into the battle…and then I uploaded the new designs I went with Marathon class cruisers, Everest level command ships, Frigates, Longswords, Pelicans, Sabres…

After the battle, we were just waiting for Alliance ships to get here so we could transfer over the prisoners.

It was a day later after the Alliance ships got here and an Alliance presence was set up here in addition to the shipyard's defense grids and the ships themselves here.

I then went to Nate's quarters as I hit the door chime and saw it open up as I walked in and saw him in his boxers and I leaned against the wall

"I always wondered whether you preferred boxers and were hairy." I replied as he just grinned and gestured to a seat as I sat down

"What's on your mind?" he asked as I sighed at that

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Council were to call and start to bitch at you over the shipyard." I replied as he nodded at that

"_Hey Joe…uhh I don't know what you did but the Council is requesting to speak to you."_ Joker replied as I watched my brother get dressed and I grinned

"I was right; you are ten inches and interested in Kaiden." I stated as I turned and walked out as he had a shocked look on his face


	5. Chapter 5

He caught up to me as we walked in and the holo pedestals activated

"_Commander Shepard I take it this is your brother?"_

"And he has a mouth and can speak for himself." I stated looking at them

"_Apologies Mr. Shepard…we called this meeting to investigate the surprising fact about the Nirvana shipyards."_

"Last time I checked they're in Alliance Space, the system's uninhabited and the shipyards are mine as well as Knight Industries and at present we're going to begin negotiations for what I will NOT say." I stated and then the Turian started bitching about the treaty as I contorted my jaw and rose two fingers. We heard him start to quiver and then he was repeatedly SLAMMED into the ground multiple times and after the fifth time he was yanked back up to his full height.

"Now..._I_ did not sign the treaty and neither did Knight Industries. So maybe you can help me discover the genuine need of you needing to know about the ships there or the shipyards themselves." I stated

"_The Treaty of Farixen…"_

"One FUCKING minute! NONE of my ships are like your precious dreadnoughts and for starters, MY Technology makes all of you dreadnoughts look like two toddlers fighting in the sandbox or two Salarian scientists bitching, moaning and whining about not having eye to eye on some _simulation_. As for the Ascension…my ships can easily take her down and other dreadnoughts like her…but I WILL tell you this…there is a Prothean VI that is still active after fifty thousand years on Ilos called Vigil. And the Citadel…" I chuckled at that

"Is reaper tech forged by them and the Keepers they only let you see the BASIC levels…there's more to the Citadel than you ever thought possible and that Mass Relay monument, Some Turian that we both know can go to Ilos go to THAT Relay monument there and come through on the Presidium bypassing All of the Citadel's external defenses…I SO wonder if C-Sec could handle it…Commander, set your course for the Armstrong Nebula at present there's a Geth incursion on one planet in each of the five systems and I remember the names of the target planets and since all of the planets are uninhabited…we'll be bringing one of my ships along with us and destroy four of the five planets. And Knight Industries is also making arms reach out to another race that the Citadel and the Council has NEGLECTED over a FUCKING MISTAKE Terminate transmission!"

"Jeff, get us to the Armstrong Cluster and ask _Balance_ if he has Nova bombs or the UNSC type Nova bombs as we'll need him." I replied and when we got there we went to the CIC as I stepped up and called up the Galaxy map and I saw where we were and I painted each target

"Those are the four targets that need to be taken out…the fifth target here… Tali needs the data on the Geth for her Pilgrimage, she'll leave after Saren's dead." I replied as he nodded at that and then we sent it to _Balance_ as Johnson walked up looking seeing a familiar icon on the screen

"_Jesus Christ…_you were able to build a NOVA Bomb!" Johnson asked as I smiled at that

"I had it modified for a bigger bang." I replied with a smile as Johnson was wondering what _KIND_ of a bigger bang as we were close enough to see it and then I walked up to Joker's station and hit the shipwide button as we heard a tone

"All hands…be ready for some intense chop." I replied and then we just saw the object hit the specified planet and that's when it turned colors

"Three…two…one…"

"Shields to maximum…" I replied as Kaiden kicked them up and yeah even with the shields up we got _HIT_ from the explosion and shockwave

"Damage?"

"Even though we have the shields up, the shields took 90 percent of it dropping it's integrity down to 15%" Kaiden stated as I nodded at that

And then we went to a better safe range to fire the rest of them and then we went down to the last planet and I beamed us inside of the base as I was just firing my bolt stream attacks from both hands taking out the Geth faster and when we got to the terminal I pulled out my PADD as I accessed it and hacked it

"Got it; retrieving the encrypted Geth files…" I replied and then when it was done we beamed back to the _Normandy_ as Noble was like in awe over it

"If we only had Transporter control in the UNSC…" Kat stated while exhaling and I smiled at that

"Yeah you could speed up deployment times as well as evacuation times greatly with them. Even putting it on ships, which would mean only Pelicans would be used if the transporters are down." I replied as they nodded at that and then I went to Tali and I gave her a copy of the data and we then met with her dad

We were then going over the ships I was going to give to the Migrant fleet to move their military population to:

Five Sovereign classes each able to handle between 700 and 9,800

Six Executor class destroyers crew compliments of 300,000 each and all equipped with sterilization generators shipwide meaning no more suits on those ships and the Sterilization units could be installed on the _Sovereign_ class ships

And Two Warlock class Advanced destroyers crew compliment 1,200 Troop or evacuation capacity: 80,000

Rael was floored by it all

"Admiral, The Geth are split into two factions: One is a Heretic or you would call it: hard lined Geth and the other side; they know that they frighten organics all they want to know is why and will only attack if threatened or endangered first. They don't live on Rannoch, only in space stations. I think the Geth Separatists are repairing and cleaning up Rannoch and if that's true… you may only need to wait maybe a year or two and compared to all out assault with your current ships. I know that you guys can do a year or two standing on your head. But wouldn't you want to be known as the Admiral who was able to get your planet back without sacrificing one Quarian life in the process? Xen, Garrel and Korris would be shocked as to how you got it done." I replied as he was thinking it over

"Xen would be pissed off as she wants to study them, Garrel just wants peace, but the concept of getting it and getting back the homeworld all in one nice bow..."

"Do you think it could be done?" he asked as I looked at him

"You promised Tali that you would build her a house on the homeworld…this is just one step closer to making that promise into a reality." I replied as he nodded at that


End file.
